Happy Birthday, Annemarie
by Carley Strong
Summary: On December 20th, 2012 Annemarie Parker celebrates her 8th birthday in her huge mansion. Everything is going good until she watches the news and finds out that the world will end the day after her birthday. Her parents tell her it's not true but it is.
1. The new mansion

I ran across the floor of our new mansion chasing Derek, my older brother. It was December 20th, 2012. It was also my eight birthday. My parents bought a new mansion for my birthday. It was huge. My room was gold and it had pink carpeting and a huge bed.

After having some ice cream, Derek and I settled on the couch. We turned on the TV and the news was on. It said that tomorrow was when it was the end of the world.

Derek and I turned to our father. He laughed and said "It's just a prank, children."

"I hope he's right." I whispered into Derek's ear.

"I'm sure dad is." Derek replied.

"You're scared of nothing" I said.

"No. I get scared of things too." He said while hugging me.

Derek was only ten. He was about two years older then me. For my birthday, I and Derek jumped on my jump house which was one of my birthday presents from mom and dad. It was pink but Derek didn't care. Derek didn't care about really anything. I mean he cared about people but he doesn't care for what he did or where he goes. If someone said "Want to go skateboarding with me?" Derek will say "I don't care."

Soon it was time to go to bed. Derek kissed me and went to his room. Then my parents came in my room too. They noticed that I was scared about what the news said. They told me that I had nothing to worry about. Then they kissed me and turned off the lights and turned on my castle night light. I was sure that my parents were right but they were wrong.


	2. Denver and Ali

"Annemarie! Annemarie! WAKE UP!" Derek screamed.

I opened me eyes. Derek picked me up and ran. I wondered what was going on. I looked under us. There was water. I looked above us. Meteors were hitting the roof. I screamed.

"MOM! DAD!" I cried.

"It's too late!" cried Derek.

I looked over where mom and dad's room was. It was gone. Half of our house was falling into a hole. Derek and I soon were out of the house. Luckily our limo driver, Denis was still alive.

"Sir Derek! Ms. Annemarie! You're alive! Come on get in." Denis shouted.

Derek and I ran in.

"What is going on?" I cried.

"It's the world it's ending." Denis cried

"WHAT!" Derek yelled.

"The government built these ships. I got you guys a ticket each. I also got you a ticket each for a plain to fly to China." Denis said.

"What's going happen to you?" asked Derek.

"I'm going to drive you to the airport and then I'm going to a church to pray" Denis cried.

"NO!" I screamed "WE ALREADY LOST MOM AND DAD! WE CAN'T LOOSE YOU TOO!" I cried.

Denis looked back to the backseat. Then it happened. We crashed I screamed. Denis died for sure. Derek kicked the limo door open and picked me up again. He ran as fast as he can.

Soon we reached the shipyard. A huge, golden ship was getting ready to sail off. When Derek and I tried getting on the ship, the ship's crew asked us for a ticket.

"How far does this ship go?" asked Derek.

"To China" The crew said.

Derek gave the crewmember our plain tickets but the guy shook his head. Tears rolled down my face. As the crewmember shooed us away a lady on board came was screaming and crying.

"Wait stop those are my kids! Denver and Ali! I can't believe the ship almost left you!" She cried. She turned to the crewmember "You should be ashamed of your self."

"They still need a ticket!" The crewmember yelled.

"How does a thousand bucks do?" She said while handing the money. The guy stared at it and nodded. I looked at Derek.

"It's our only chance." Derek whispered.

So Derek and I hopped on the boat and the lady hugged us.

"You can thank me later." The lady whispered while laughing.

Me and Derek laughed too with tears rolling down our face. But they were happy tears.


	3. What I will never do

The ship was a luxury. Derek, Amber (The lady who saved us), and I had our own room with two beds. Of course me and Derek shared a bed and Amber got the other bed to herself. Amber told us that she had to kids named Denver and Ali. They died with their father when a bridge fell on them. Everytime we talked to Amber, she would glance at her wedding ring and cry.

The night of the day we got on the ship was um... interesting. Amber gave me Ali's old night gown and she gave Derek Denver's pajamas. We odered room service and got hot cocoa. At night we watched "The Terminator". When Amber was asleep, Derek and I went on the balcony of the ship. "Derek, will we be okay?" I asked while the wind rustled through my long, blonde hair.  
"I honestly don't know, Anne." He said.  
"This is the worst birthday ever." I cried.  
"Yesterday was your birthday"  
"Well it feels like my birthday still. I might never be 9 or 10. I may never get married. I may never become a popstar like Hannah Monatana. Those are things that I MIGHT not see or do but I will never feel our parent's skin or taste the cinamon rolls our chef used to make. I wished this never happened." I cried.  
"Well happy birthday AnneMarie and guess what it will be the best birthday ever." He said.  
"Really?"I asked.  
He nodded. "Tomorrow. For now lets go watch 'Scooby Doo'" He suggested. I smiled and nodded and we walked back to our room and prayed for the best tomorrow. 


	4. Alone

I woke up to the sound of Derek saying "Happy 8th Birthday AnneMarie!". Amber was holding a cake. I smiled.  
The cake was delicious. We relaxed and had fun. Me and Derek watched the whales follow us. Me and Derek watched a movie.  
We went to the waterpark on the boat. It was fun. Days passed and passed. One day we were ariving to China. I was so excited until the water started acting weird. Minutes later we crashed.

Derek's body was laying on the ground dead and so was Amber.I was all alone. 


End file.
